


All the stars

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Summer, he also loves DnP, kickthephan, pj loves summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: PJ loves summertime.





	All the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Mushi mushi! i have been watching way too much anime (YOI to be exact, omg i stan it) and doing WHAP notes, how about you? oh that sounds cool. :) so i was listening to the Black Panther album (All the stars, hence the name of this fic) and the door was open and its really nice outside and warm enough for me to wear shorts now (IKR) so i started to long for summer. idk about you but i usually dont like summer much (i love fall and winter) so this was weird and overwhelming so i had to write a kickthephan to get it out of my system. omgasp yes there is some kinda smut in this so dont read if you dont like feeling slightly squirmy or that kind of thing. here it is! enjoy :D  
> Kay

Summer was coming.  
PJ could smell it in the air. He felt warm breezes pulling his curls when he went outside, feel the sun start to heat up.  
He had started wearing shorts now, discarding his dark skinny jeans for loose shorts with colorful patterns and solids. He still wore hoodies and sweaters as England was feisty when it came to weather, but he needed them less and less. Soon it would be holiday time, which meant the pool.

It meant more time taking pictures of sunsets and sunglass wearing boyfriends. Holding hands in the park, going to fairs, maybe going into the city. It meant PJ could be more creative, inspired by the warm currents and soft rains. He could be free with his love, leaving lingering touches on smooth skin, trace cheeks, poke dimples, gently brush back fringe. It meant that the cold grip of winter was loosening, less sickness, more time spent with friends at barbecues. 

Maybe it meant a dog. 

It meant sweating, thin t-shirts sticking to skin, drops tracing pale necks and slopes of backs. It meant heated kisses and eager touches, pushing, pulling, desperate tearing of clothes and soft moans. It meant satisfaction, intense and deep, perfect gasps and noises swallowed by pink wet mouths, hands entwined in the sheets, smiles pressed against chests and foreheads, constellation freckles. 

Summer brought laughter, tongues poking out, bright smiles so wide they hurt, hammock time spent reading, listening to music, catching Pokémon, drawing. Sketches of dark hair and blue eyes, hobbit hair and humidity, seeing his family. Warm nights looking up at the starry sky, reflected on dark brown and bluest blue eyes. His favorite thing though, was spending time with them. 

They were his summertime.

**Author's Note:**

> so? how was it? let me know by leaving a comment and a kudos. :) i think i want to start taking fic ideas/requests so if you want to see me write something specific, shoot me an ask or a message on Tumblr, @notalosechesterawinchester ;) (shameless plug on point) i love talking to people who share my love of dnp and PJ! <3 Dasvidaniya,  
> Kay


End file.
